Unexpected
by PrincessTverski
Summary: LokixOFC. Loki and Lulu spend an adventurous night together on Halloween. Rated M for explicit sexual content and swearing. NSFW. Previously two one-shots entitled "I'll Be There" and "Say My Name" turned into a multi-chapter series.
1. Say My Name

**Here is the prequel to "I'll Be There" that I promised months ago. I hope you like it. Rated M for explicit sexual content. and swearing NSFW. **

* * *

"How do you feel about being tied up and blindfolded?" His voice was like eighteen-year old scotch, smooth and not a little bit dangerous.

We were standing in the middle of a crowed ballroom, at the central bar. The music reverberated through me, making it almost difficult to hear him speak—but that was just an excuse to move closer. It was Tony Stark's Halloween party, and in typical fashion, he had invited practically everyone he worked with at SHIELD and from his own company. The man standing next to me was dressed in a simple tuxedo; we had started talking because drunk me felt bold enough to point out that "fancy dress" meant costumes, not dress fancy. He said he was James Bond.

I giggled and took another sip of my Long Island Iced Tea; how the hell did we start talking about this again? "I can't say I've ever tried it."

"Would you like to?"

I looked up at him, mid sip. Goddamn it, he was pretty. Silky black hair and cheekbones possibly carved by Michelangelo himself. And those eyes, emerald green and currently glittering with mischief. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me or not. His eyebrow was raised in a quirk, further confusing my alcohol addled brain. Why on earth would Loki Laufeyson want to tie _me _up? Whatever I had going for me in the looks department was usually negated because I was shy and bookish.

When I didn't say anything right away, his confident smile wavered just a little bit. "Have I offended you, Lucrezia?"

I'm pretty sure the straw fell out of my mouth at that point, but then again who knows because this was my third Long Island.

"No! I guess…I didn't really expect…I mean…oh balls," I stuttered lamely; how the hell is a girl supposed to respond to a proposition like that?

I looked up at him again; hoping he wasn't already half way across the room and far away from my lame self. Instead he was gazing down at me intently. I found myself drawn to his lips—they were thin but a lovely shade of pink. I couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like against my own. As if he had read my thoughts and wanted to tease me more, his tongue darted out and caressed the corner of his mouth, before disappearing. He slowly raked his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Fucking hell," I whispered, heat spreading through my body at that innocent gesture.

I set my drink down on the bar, and, before I could second-guess myself, threw my arms around his neck for a kiss. I don't think he was expecting me to do that—silly little Lulu, the receptionist form SHIELD's R&D department, was too timid to drunkenly kiss the (somewhat) reformed God of Mischief. But he underestimated the gumption I get when I drink. Drunk Lulu gets it done.

His lips were cool, despite how hot it was in the ballroom. I liked them—they felt just as good as I had imagined—but he wasn't kissing me back. _Well shit. I've made a terrible mistake. _I was on my tip-toes, because he's so damn tall, so I started sinking back down to the ground, crashing down to earth and pulling away, fully ready to book it towards the nearest exit once I'd disentangled myself. But then, oh then, his lips chased mine through the air and his arms locked around me.

His lips responded to mine in a gentle but demanding dance, reading my soul through my mouth. Slowly the kiss that I had given him became his to give back to me. I could feel desire burn deep inside me, curling around my stomach and licking its way down my legs. I arched my back and pressed myself against him, not caring who saw us. One hand tangled in the soft locks of hair at the base of his neck. When the kiss finally ended, I pressed my mouth to his ear before he could fully stand up.

"You can tie me up if you'd like," My voice was still a little breathy from the kiss and it sounded way sexier than I could have pulled off if I was trying.

No one had ever looked at me the way Loki did when I finally pulled away from him. It was a mixture of incredulity, desire, and adoration, like _I _was the divinity and he the mortal. He seemed to be trying to decide something for a moment, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. Then he held out his hand to me in the same way that gentlemen in old black and white movies would do when they were asking a lady to dance. I looked down at it, how long and elegant his fingers seemed. The bumps of his knuckles and delicate lines of bone entwined with pale blue veins. Pleasure spread through me at the thought that in a few minutes those hands of his would be all over my body. Taking a deep breath, I placed my own in his.

* * *

As we exited the hotel were the Halloween party was being held, the late October night air had shocked my system and I could tell just how drunk I was. My feet and hands were tingling with alcohol, and the night sky spun for a moment, but when Loki pressed his hand to the small of my back, everything righted itself and the only thing burning was my core with desire. As I slid into the back of the taxi, Loki moved his arm around my shoulders. The cab lurched forward and when he pressed his face to the crook of my neck, I laughed as his cool breath tickled my skin.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Lucrezia," he murmured between the kisses he was painting on my body.

I laughed again, "no I don't—I sound like I'm crying when I laugh."

"Like I said," he replied, as he pressed a kiss to the corner of my jaw, "beautiful."

His touch made me shiver both from desire and the peculiar coolness of his skin. Hungrily he kissed me, my neck, my shoulders, my lips, the tops of my breasts that spilled over my dress. Little red marks appeared on my skin where his lips had been; the sight of them made me ache with longing. I wanted him to mark every inch of my body as his. I knew the cabbie was probably giving use the death glare in the rear-view mirror, but I didn't care. I was practically horizontal on the seat and Loki was burning kisses onto my skin. I gripped the lapels of his suit coat and found his lips again. I liked the way his mouth curved to fit mine; he tasted like scotch and winter. I shivered as felt his hand dancing up my leg, pushing the delicate skirt up with it.

Before he could explore much farther, the taxi halted, and we were told in no uncertain terms to get out. As we stumbled on to the street, I looked up at his building—it was a Tudor style high rise, right on the river.

"Wow. You live here? This place is beautiful," I whispered, my desire forgotten for the briefest of moments.

I could see him giving me a funny look from the corner of my eye, but I didn't care. I love old things, and new things that look old too. After a moment, Loki put his hand on the small of my back and steered me towards the door.

"It's lovely on the inside, warmer too."

We kept our hands to ourselves all the way to the elevator. Mirrors covered the upper half of three walls three walls, and my flushed face peered back at me from a million different angles. I could see Loki looking at me, his eyes traveling slowly up and down my body. A moment later, I caught his hungry eyes in the glass; he grinned and spun me around to face him. Gripping my chin in his hand, he forced me to look up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lulu?" His gaze was searching, and it almost seemed, worried.

I tried not to giggle at the sound of my nickname being formed by his beautiful lips. He was, after all, being utterly serious about this.

"Of course…" I stammered, a little caught off guard by the intensity of this gaze. "I mean…you'll be gentle with me, won't you?"

A grin slowly spread across his face, sending a shiver down my spine. That smile was downright predatory, and for first time I glimpsed the man who was willing to let the world burn for his amusement. It might have been the Long Islands talking, but I found the whisper of danger while knowing I was perfectly safe unbelievably sexy. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss me, but stopped a few inches from my face.

Flicking his gaze up to meet my own, he murmured "I'll be gentle until you ask me not to be."

A soft moan escaped my lips as Loki pressed his mouth to mine. My arms wrapped around his back, scrambling for purchase against the smooth fabric of his suit. Gripping my hips in his large hands, he lifted me up and pinned me against the glass wall. I wrapped my legs around him, best I could in a floor length skirt. When the elevator door dinged open behind us, Loki walked slowly, carrying me as he bit my bottom lip, his hands holding me secure. I could feel his arousal pressed between my thighs and I wanted nothing more than to feel it inside of me. My back hit what I assumed was the door, though I was way too distracted by the feeling of his lips against mine to care where we were. Slowly, his hands began to explore my curves; I groaned as he cupped my breast and flicked his thumb over my nipple, making it harden against the delicate fabric of my costume.

Loki touched his tongue against my lips, begging me to let him deepen our embrace. I opened my mouth and sighed at the feeling of him. Arching my back, I pressed my body closer to his, aching for the feeling of his skin against mine.

After a moment, he pulled away, chuckling. "If we continue this way, we won't make to the bedroom, I fear."

Setting me down, but keeping me pressed between his strong, hard body and the wood panel at my back, he quickly unlocked the door and ushered me into the living room.

"Oh wow. You weren't kidding. Your apartment is amazing," I exclaimed, my desire momentarily forgotten as I looked around.

Everything looked like it came from roughly the 16th century: dark, beautifully carved woods, a lot of leather, and rich jewel-toned upholstery. And there were books. Books everywhere—stacked on every available surface. In front of us was a dark leather sofa set before a fireplace. Against its back was a long, thin table. "Can you decorate my apartment?"

Loki placed his hand on the side of my waist and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. "If you like the living room, you'll love the bedroom."

I sighed at his touch and closed my eyes. It was only a matter of time until he found my weak spot. Kissing the back of my neck was a surefire way to turn me on. The confluence of breath, lips, and the tip of his nose caressing my skin was enough to send tendrils of pleasure racing down my spine.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" the mischievous tone in his voice did not escape my notice as he spoke.

A moment later, more feather light kisses assaulted the nape of my neck. I moaned in delight and nearly lost my balance, only managing to stay upright by gripping the table in front of me. Desire coursed through my veins as Loki slowly explored every inch of exposed skin on my neck and shoulders. I could feel heat spread between my legs, and my clit ached as he slid one hand down from my waist to cup me. I was torn between pressing myself forward against his long fingers or backwards against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Fucking hell," I moaned as his teeth grazed ear. "You're just teasing me aren't you?"

"I like to play with my food before I eat it," he chuckled.

My eyes widened at that. Well fine, if he wanted to tease me, I could do it as well. Slowly, I pressed my backside into him and ground my hips. I could feel the hard column of his cock press against my ass, and from the sharp intake of his breath, I'd say he was enjoying my movements. Loki's free hand moved upwards to squeeze my breast as his other hand teased me mercilessly through my dress. I continued to move my hips, pressing as hard as I could against him. To my delight he began to move with me. We were moving together, learning the motions of our bodies, and I could feel desire flooding my limbs, licking up my arms and legs, making me lightheaded with wanting.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" His voice was low and heavy with arousal.

I groaned in reply; the mixture of profanity and his elegant voice was too much for my brain to try to speak.

He tsked and immediately stopped moving, "Now, now, Lucrezia, I asked you a question. Be a good girl and answer me: do you want me to _fuck_ you right now?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

Turning my head, I looked at him, unsure of what he wanted me to say.

"Say my name, Lucrezia," he whispered, eyes dropping down to look at my lips.

Slowly, I turned my whole body, so I was facing him. I rested my hands on his chest and gazed up at him.

"Loki," I whispered, pleasure shuddering through me as I felt his whole body shudder at the sound of his name on my lips. "I want you to take me to your bedroom. I want you to throw me on your bed. And I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for a week."

I let my hand slid down his chest and stomach as I spoke, until I could squeeze the bulge in his trousers. Fuck me, he felt big. His eyes snapped open and fixed me with that intense gaze again. Heat rose to my face, but I refused to look away. With a devilish smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his emerald eyes, Loki took my wayward hand in his and led me down a long hallway to his bedroom.

The room itself was decorated in the same style as the rest of the apartment. It was dominated by a massive canopy bed, carved out of some dark wood. Green velvet curtains hung around the sides, though they were currently tied back. Matching silk sheets were neatly made. Before I could make a crack about the bed, Loki bend down and scooped me up into his arms.

I screamed half in surprised and half in delight, "what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me to throw you on my bed," and without further ceremony, he tossed me the last few feet to the mattress.

Laughing, I landed in an ungraceful tangle of limbs, dress, and braids. When I finally righted myself, I found Loki standing at the side of the bed, shirtless. I took a sharp intake of breath.

_Shit shit shit_. He was absolutely beautiful. His pale skin practically glowed in the moonlit room. The soft light from the window cast deep shadows on the outlines of his hard muscles. I could even see pale blue veins tracing their way up his arms and chest. My eyes traveled lower, taking in every inch of his body, stopping at the black band of his trousers. I reached forward, hesitantly at first, unsure if he wanted me to do this. When he didn't stop me, but instead closed his eyes at the feeling of my fingertips brush over the skin of his abdomen, I quickly found my way around the button and zipper of his pants. Pulling them down until they pooled around his feet on their own, I licked my lips in anticipation at the outline of his cock strained against his boxer briefs. Teasingly, I slid my fingertips up his length, before hooking my fingers into the waistband and tugging it down. I bit my lip harder to stop the moan of delight at the sight that awaited me. His cock was thick, and curved up past the thatch of black hair towards his navel. My pussy clenched in anticipation as I looked at him. Desire was burning through me at this point, and I thought if he didn't touch me soon I would die.

Loki took a slow, deliberate step towards me, as if he were afraid I would bolt at the sight of him. When I stayed put and smiled, he smirked, and, leaning down, pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Well now, I believe I promised to tie you up and blindfold you, did I not?"

I grinned, "you did. You're not planning on breaking your promise are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it for the world," he chuckled. "But first, I need to get you out of that dress."

He offered his hand out to me, and helped me stand up. Moving behind me, he slowly started to undo the laces of my dress. I shivered at the feeling of his hands running up and down my spine as he did so. "So who exactly are you this Halloween, Miss Lucrezia?"

I looked down at my red silk dress, with its gold embroidery. I had bought it years ago from a Ren fair, but every other Halloween or so I liked to pull it out and find a new character to accompany it.

"I'm Cersei Lannister from _Game of Thrones_." I tugged on one of my long blond braids. "Can't you tell by the hair?"

I felt his hands leave my back, and a moment later the dress fluttered to the ground. The cool night air hit my burning skin; my nipples hardened through the flimsy fabric of my bra.

"Regrettably, I have never watched that program."

I turned to face him, a shy smile on my lips, honestly I had no idea what he wanted to come of this, but it couldn't hurt to offer. "We could watch it sometime, together…if you'd like."

His smile matched mine in gentleness, "I would like that. Now, let me take those knickers off of you."

I grinned, wondering where in Manhattan he managed to pick up British slang.

He took a step towards me, removing the distance between our bodies. Gently, he tilted my chin up, and, lips slightly parted, pressed his mouth to mine. I leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his lips sliding against my own. With one hand, he gripped my waist, pinning me against his chest. His skin was cool to the touch and felt like silk against me. With his free hand, he unhooked my bra.

Starting with the corner of my mouth, Loki trailed kisses down my throat, to the hollow between my clavicles. He swirled his tongue around the dip in my flesh, before moving lower, to the valley between my breasts. Pulling the bra away, he took a nipple in his mouth and bit down gently. My gasp of delight echoed through the room. He kissed the smooth white skin of one breast, then moved his attention to the other, all the while his hand kneading and pinching the one he neglected with his mouth. Loki kissed my heart, where it was threatening to pound right out of my ribcage. Lower still to my bellybutton, and then the hollow of each hip, his hands dragged over my flesh as he descended. By now I was practically hyperventilating. Tendrils of pleasure licked across my body from every inch his lips touched, leaving a patchwork of fire in their wake.

Loki hooked his fingers into my panties and tugged them down. He followed their descent down my legs with his mouth, kissing first one leg, then the other, his tongue occasional flicking against my burning skin. My black panties reached the floor and I stepped out of them; Loki sat back on his haunches and regarded me, burning lust in his gaze. For once, I didn't feel self-conscious, standing naked before a man. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was his manner—the complete adoration in his eyes as he read every inch of me.

Leaning forward, Loki gripped my hips and, without the slightest bit of hesitation, pressed a kiss to my clit. My hands instinctively fisted in his hair, as I let out a soft moan.

"Loki, oh!"

He continued to kiss me in my most sensitive spots, his tongue and lips dancing against my flesh. Just as I thought I would lose control, He pulled back and stood, a smug look on his handsome face.

"Please sit on the bed just below the pillows, Lucrezia, hands behind your back."

I nodded and did as he asked, anticipation coiling below my stomach. I felt the weight of the bed shift as he knelt behind me. Suddenly a green silk ribbon appeared before my face.

"Please tell me if this secure," he murmured ask he tied it around my head.

"I can't see anything," I murmured.

"Good. That's the point."

A moment later I felt the same cool silk wrap around my wrists.

"Now I have a few rules for this," he murmured, pressing his lips to my bare shoulders. "If at any time you want me to stop, just say 'red'. If you are uncomfortable, but do not want to stop altogether, say 'yellow'. Can you remember those words?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Lucrezia," his voice was a playful warning.

"I mean, yes, Loki."

"Are you comfortable? Did I tie anything too tight?"

"I…I think I'm okay, Loki."

"Good," he murmured, shifting so that his legs were on either side of me. His hands were suddenly on my thighs, slowly pulling them apart, until he was satisfied. It was thrilling to sit like that, with my pussy exposed, open to his gaze and touch. I could feel him behind me, but except for where his own thighs embraced my hips, he wasn't touching me.

"Lulu, I'm not going to touch you," his voice was right besides my ear, sending my poor heart into overdrive at his nearness. "Instead I'm going to tell you how I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to explain it in excruciating detail, until you're begging me to fuck you. But I'm not going to. Not until you come from my voice alone."

I gulped. Was that even possible? His voice was incredibly sexy; it positively dripped with lust and dominance. But how many women could actually get off without physical stimulation? Felling him so near without actually touching him was torturous, but I found it was also making me wet. Maybe this could work.

"Relax. Now, did you like it when I kissed your quim?"

I nodded, unsure if he wanted me to speak.

I heard him chuckled, "good. You were so wet already, sweetheart. Do you know what I'm going to do to you first? I'm going to kiss my way up your legs, first one, and then I'm going to start all over on the other."

As he spoke, I could feel his hands ghosting over my limbs, just where he said he would touch me. The coolness of him hovered just over my legs, out of reach but tantalizingly close.

"Once I've thoroughly explored every inch of your legs, I'm going to explore your hips." There was a disturbance in the air above my hips as his fingertips danced over them. "Every curve, every dimple and hollow. I'm going to lick the curve of your hip bones and once you're bucking and begging for it, I'm going to taste you."

I gasped as his warm breath tickled my neck. I could feel desire spread over the places on my body he spoke of, as if he were actually touching me. My pussy clenched in anticipation of his touch. I moaned.

"Do you like that? I'm going to trace your pussy with my tongue; I'm going to drink you in." His fingers were a hair's breathe from my center, torturing me with the absence of his touch. "Once you're aching for me, truly going mad with lust, I'm going to write a poem on your clit while my fingers press into you."

His voice surrounded me like a cocoon, pure deep sex. My body was on fire with anticipation of what he was going to do. I wanted him so badly.

"Loki, please." I managed to stagger out.

"Please what, Lucrezia?" He murmured, "Please continue? As you wish." His hands moved to almost caress my arms, shoulders, and breasts. "I'm going to use two fingers first, and then once you've whimpered enough, when you've screamed my name enough, I'm going to fuck you with three."

"Please…" I moaned as my pussy clenched again. "Please fuck me."

"Not yet," his voice was stern for a moment, and then softened, his hands caressed the air above my back, down my spine. "But when I do, I'm going to take you from behind. I want you on your hands and knees before me, legs spread. I want to see how red you are after I've made you come once."

The thought of Loki admiring my arousal was what finally pushed me over the edge. I gasped as the rhythmic spasms rolled through my body. As I came, he held me against him with one arm while with his other hand he slipped between my legs. The shock of contact once more sent me over the edge again. I gasped and moaned, riding his fingers as best I could and struggling against my bonds, desperate to touch him back. As his fingers was pumping in and out of me, matching the spasms of my body, his mouth found the back of my neck and bit hard.

Slowly as I came down from my high, he untied my wrists first, and I could feel traces of my own wetness on my skin. I felt him move in front of me, and suddenly I could see again. As the silk blindfold fell away he looked so pleased with himself, and I have to say, I was pleased with him too.

"Jesus Christ," I managed to choke out.

He chuckled softly, "Not exactly, sweetheart."

Before I could laugh outright at his terrible joke, Loki moved forward and pressed his lips to mine, pushing me down onto my back. My giggles bubbled up through my lips into him, but when his cock grazed my belly as we sank down, I stopped laughing and sighed.

"Are your wrists okay? Do you want a break?" He asked, still nuzzling my neck, one hand again playing with my nipple, tweaking and rolling the pale bud between his long fingers.

"I think I'm okay," I managed to say, my hands busy tracing the muscles of his back.

"Good. Now, do you want me to continue where I left off, or start at the beginning?" His other hand traveled up the curve of my waist cup the other breast.

He pressed his face to my chest, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could. It was fucking hard to think when his hands were writing poetry with my body. I bit my lip.

"I want you to fuck me."

He gently raked his teeth over my other nipple, before swirling his tongue around the pink pebble.

"I was hoping you would say that," he whispered into the valley between my breasts. "Get on your hands and knees, Lucrezia."

I did as I was told, anticipation spreading through my body once more. I felt the bed shift as Loki knelt behind me. "Lulu, do I need to wear a condom?"

Part of my brain told me to say yes, after all, I had just started a new form a birth control. But then again, I had been on the pill for years. It might have been the alcohol talking, but I really, really wanted to feel Loki's cock inside of me with nothing between us.

"No. I'm on the pill," damn it, I just wanted him inside of me.

"Are you comfortable if I don't wear one?"

"I don't mind…I'd, ah, prefer it." I murmured.

Before I could wonder when he was going to start, I felt his lips against the base of my spine. Slowly, inch by inch, Loki kissed his way up my back. It was torturous knowing every moment his cock was that much closer to my pussy. The gently touch of his mouth on my skin made me that much more excited for what was to come. When he reached the base of my neck, I thought I would come undone right then and there; as his lips pressed against my flesh, his cock rubbed against my wet heat.

"Loki," I gasped, as my hands gripped the sheets tightly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he murmured, rolling his hips so that his cock glided between my slick lips.

He peppered my shoulders with kisses, and a felt the tip of his member press into my entrance. For a brief moment, fear flickered through me—he was so thick, would I be able to take him?

With a gentle slowness, Loki entered me inch by inch. I was so wet from coming once, my body easily parted and stretched to accommodate him. I marveled at how well he was at controlling himself, even in the heat of the moment.

"By Valhalla, you're so tight," he panted, slowly beginning to rock his hips.

I gasped, pleasure rolling through me with each thrust. "I've never felt so full in my entire life."

Slowly, Loki increased his pace until the sound of flesh against flesh and our moans filled the air. I pressed myself back against him, eager to feel his cock fill me again and again. He was pounding into my pussy now, fast and rough. One hand snaked up my torso to cup my breasts, his long fingers tweaking my nipples. I moaned at the onslaught of pleasure spreading over my body.

Gripping my hip with his other hand, Loki pulled me up, so I was only on my knees. He pinned me against his hard chest, holding me upright, as he fucked me. I could feel my pussy being to clench again in pleasure with each snap of his hips. I looked down and moaned at the sight of him entering me repeatedly. The hand at my hips encircled my waist as the other moved from my breast to grip my throat, squeezing just hard enough to excite me even more.

"Touch yourself, Lucrezia," he demanded.

I scrambled to comply, my fingers slipping between my legs. I could feel his cock inside of me as I rubbed by clit.

"Oh my god. Oh Loki!" I moaned, pleasure assaulting my senses.

"That's it sweetheart, say my name," he panted out each word with a powerful thrust. "Worship me as you come undone."

My pussy clenched in orgasm as fire spread between my legs from where I was touching myself. I scream tore from my throat as I came around his cock. "Loki, Loki, LOKI!"

I fell forward, gripping his headboard to stop from falling headlong into the pillows. He was so thick, and as I became tighter in my euphoria, each thrust became a lesson in pleasure and pain. His strong hands gripped my hips as he slammed into me, tearing another scream of delight from my throat. Just as I thought I might come again, he pulled out of me, though his cock was throbbing with desire. I rolled on to my back and opened my legs to him, desperate to regain the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of me.

"Please, Loki," I begged.

With a smirk on his face, Loki leaned forward, filling me again.

"Oh my god," I moaned as he picked up speed, I could feel another surge of joy spreading through me.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. I could feel myself spilling over the edge again. I screamed as I let my hand drifted down to stroke his face, though I might have scratched him in my haze of delight. He turned into my touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of my hand. With one, finally snap of his hips Loki found his release. A feral snarl tore through his throat and, though perhaps I was hallucinating from being fucked well and good, I though his eyes brightened with an otherworldly glow for a moment.

He collapsed next to me, and after a moment of hard breathing, pulled me close. As we struggled to catch our breath, I rested my head on his shoulder. A second later I felt him press a kiss to my temple.

"I'm still going to taste you again before the night is over," he murmured.

I let my fingers trace his stomach, lower and lower. I wondered how fast a god could get hard again. "You should let me taste you at the same time."

* * *

Sunlight streamed into my closed eyelids, pulling me from the dead sleep I had been in. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. _Where the hell am I?_

Green, all I saw was green. I sat up and looked around, cursing the sudden soreness in my legs and abdomen. This definitely wasn't my bedroom. _Urgh, my mouth feels gross. I was definitely drinking last night_.

Last night.

"Oh. My. God."

Last night suddenly came back to me in a rush and my hand flew to my mouth in shock. "Oh holy shit."

I had sex with Loki last night. Really, really, fucking amazing sex. With Loki. The Norse god of Mischief. I turned to the other side of the bed, hoping to confirm that my memories weren't just Long Island Iced Tea enhanced delusions.

The other side of the bed was empty. Where was he?

I looked around, hoping maybe he was just somewhere else in the room, but no dice. I stood slowly, my thigh muscles screaming at me as I did so. Wrapping myself in the sheet, I stood, and padded down the hallway into the living room.

"Loki?" I called, my worry beginning to rise.

No one. The place was a silent as a tomb. My heart plummeted.

_Well, if he doesn't want to stick around his own house to see me in the morning, I can take a hint._

I grabbed my purse form where it sat on the table behind the sofa—the table I had gripped for dear life the night before. Slipping back into the bedroom, I looked at my costume, where it lay discarded on the floor. There was no way getting into that thing this morning. I glanced around and saw an emerald green dress shirt from a few days ago toss over the back of a chair.

_Well, I can have it dry-cleaned and leave it in his mailbox._

I buttoned it up quickly and pulled on the emergency pair of leggings I kept in my purse. Taking the sash from my dress, I tied it around my waist.

_Pretty cute for the walk of shame_, I thought looking in the mirror over his dresser, struggling not to wonder too that if I was so cute, why didn't Loki want anything do to with me after he fucked me? I walked closer to the mirror and inspected myself, hoping the "shame" part of walk of shame was minimized. Unluckily for me, red and purple marks peaked out from under the shirt around my neck and chest. There wasn't much I could do about here though. I sighed, at least I enjoyed him putting those marks on me last night.

Without looking back, I left the apartment and hailed myself a cab, trying to ignore the side-eye the doorman was giving me. The taxi ride was miserable; now that I didn't have anything like dressing or getting the hell out of there to distract me, I tried not to cry the whole way home.

To my credit I managed not to until I was safely in my apartment. Slamming my front door closed, I slumped down to the floor and had a good sob then and there.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad ending. It shall be explained in a later one-shot, I promise. Speaking of, I plan on writing a few more sequels to this and "I'll Be There" but it's not going to be a complete drawn out story. Just a few windows into what's going on with Loki and Lulu occasionally. I find that If I've got a few different things I'm working on at the same time, I'm much more productive. **

**Comments, Questions, Constructive Criticism? PM or Review please!**


	2. I'll Be There

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck," I moaned, anxiety welling up inside of my chest making me feel like I was going to vomit all over the bathroom floor. Again.

The little pink lines on the home pregnancy test stared back at me, mocking me with their bright happy color.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and hurtled the pee stick across the room. It clattered dejectedly on the floor.

I was pregnant. But how? _How the fuck had this happened?!_ I thought back to the S.H.I.E.L.D Halloween party and groaned. No fucking way. Sure I had just switched birth controls, and sure we didn't use condoms, but I should have been fine, right? I _was _on birth control, after all. Fucking hell, he probably had some sort of super sperm that couldn't be stopped by mere chemicals alone.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I don't want to be pregnant; I'm not the nurturing type…hell, I can hardly take care of myself let alone another human being. I haven't fully figured out who I am as person, I can't throw a fucking baby into the mix.

Standing, made it to my bedroom before I broke out in sobs, it would be just too pitiful to cry in the bathroom. I was pregnant because I'd had crazy drunk (amazing) sex with the Norse God of Mischief. Once. FUCK.

I didn't know if I wanted to keep…it. I certainly didn't think I did, but I knew Loki deserved to hear about it first. It wasn't his decision to make, but seeing how he reacts will help me decide.

We hadn't really talked after I woke up tangled in his green cotton sheets to an empty bed. After pausing a moment to relive every saucy detail, I had hightailed it out of there as fast as I could. If he didn't want to stick around his own house to see me wake up, I could take a hint.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

**_Hey Loki, it's Lulu. I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee Monday at lunch?_**

I resisted the reflex urge to at a smiley face at the end of that. This was not a smiley face kind of text. I hit send and waited. After a minute my phone chirped.

**_You know, most people ask to get lunch at lunch. But sure, whatever you'd like._**

_I'd like you to not be such a fucking gentleman and make this easier on me_, I though.

**_Okay. I'll meet you at the Starbucks across the street at 1._**

I rolled over on my back and wiped away my tears. It was Thursday, I could make an emergency doctor's appointment for tomorrow, call in sick. Fuck Monday was going to be awkward.

* * *

I hadn't been working at S.H.I.E.L.D. very long, but I did like the job. I was the desk receptionist (read, secretary) for the Research and Design department while I finished my master's degree. I mostly coordinated everyone's schedules and made sure Tony Stark made it to meetings, so there was a lot of down time for me to read, or veg out on the internet, which ever took my fancy. Another cool perk was that some of the Avengers worked in R&D, who else got to say that were on first name basis with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark?

"Cheer up, Buttercup. You look like you're going to toss your cookies all over the desk."

I glanced up to see Tony and Dr. Selvig waiting to be signed into the lab. I gave them a weak smile.

"Sorry…I'm just worried about my final exams," I lied.

The morning passed excruciatingly slow as I tried to figure out just what I was going to say to Loki. It didn't help that I had absolutely no idea how he was going to react. For all I knew, he could have a wife and kidlets waiting for him back in Asgard. That would be probably the only thing that could make me feel worse than I already did. My last line of hope had been severed when my lady doctor had confirmed what the pee stick had already told me. I was preggo and there was really no getting around it.

Luckily for me, Loki wasn't consulting in R&D today, so I wouldn't have to see him until I was (more or less) ready to. He bounced between a few departments, really wherever director Fury thought he'd be most useful; he worked for SHIELD as part of his rehabilitation program. I think Thor definitely pulled some strings for him. Lately, he'd been spending a lot of time in Linguistics. To pass the time, I tried to decide what I was going to say to him and to sort out my expectations.

Finally, the clock hit 12:30 and I grabbed my things to head out—it took about fifteen minutes to get through security and I wanted to beat Loki to the coffee shop, if possible, so leaving a little early sounded good. Plus it would give me something to do besides concentrate on not barfing from anxiety and hormones.

Starbucks was still pretty busy from the noontime rush, but I was able to order my bottle of water and banana bread with chocolate chips fairly quickly. I looked around, trying to find a more or less private spot to sit at. Scanning the crowd, I suddenly realized Loki had beaten me here. He was seated at a window booth, looking pensively out into the city. He looked damn good dressed in a black three piece suit and crisp green shirt. He had his jacket off and sleeve rolled up. I tried not to think about how sexy he looked compared to how disheveled I probably was. Taking a deep breath and gripping my water bottle tight, I walked over to him.

He must have heard me approaching, even in the din of the room, because his head snapped away from the window and he fixed those gorgeous emerald eyes on me, making my center clench. There was a hint of a smirk on his face when he stood to greet me.

"Hello Lucrezia," he smiled and motioned for me to sit across from him.

I tried not to grimace when he used my full name and instead focused on his smile. Fucking hell, this bundle of cells had a great chance at developing some fantastic cheekbones. _No, stop thinking about that_, I mentally chided myself.

"Hello, Loki. How have you been?" I asked, twisting my long hair nervously around my fingers. I hoped my voice didn't sound as high pitched as I thought it did.

Loki paused for a moment, clearly wondering why the hell I had asked him to coffee if all I wanted to do was chit-chat.

"I've been well. Director Fury keeps me busy." He took a sip of his coffee, "how are you?"

I gulped, well if that wasn't a perfect segue, I don't know what was. I could feel the anxiety and terror welling up inside of me again, but I had promised myself I wouldn't cry—not in public and not in front of Loki.

"Well…that's actually why I wanted to talk to you." Fuck, I couldn't do this. No, no. I had to, but I certainly couldn't look at him while I said it.

I picked a spot on the table and picked at it with my nail. It was very interesting.

"Listen, I don't really know how to go about this, but I think something may have gone…wrong when we were…um…together after the Halloween party. I've been feeling really sick lately and I went to the doctor's on Friday…I guess what I'm trying to say is…Loki, I'm pregnant."

I chanced looking at him, terrified of what I was going to see. Loki was staring at me, looking completely dazed. I figured it was best to just keep taking.

"I haven't really decided what I'm going to do yet, but just so you know, I don't expect anything. You can be as involved, or not, as you want…" I trailed off lamely; that was about as far as I had gotten on my speech.

"You're certain I'm the father." It wasn't really a question.

I nodded, "yeah. You're the only man I've had sex with in….well, a long time."

Three years, actually, but that was too pathetic to admit.

I looked at him again; Loki seemed a little less shocked, but he was definitely confused. I could see emotions chase each other across his face and not for the first time I wished I could read minds.

"I…I don't really," he cleared his throat. "I don't really know what to say, Lucrezia. If this were Asgard and you a highborn lady, I would get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife. But somehow I don't think that's what you want."

I gulped. Where the hell had that come from? Though, if I thought about it, it kind of made sense. Loki had been raised as a prince, will all the manners and responsibilities of being a gentleman drilled into his head. But he was right; the thought of getting married just because of a pregnancy freaked me out even more.

I bit my lip, "would you want a child?"

"I think the more important question is whether or not you do."

Then to my utter amazement, Loki reached across the table and captured my hand between both of his, brushing his thumb over my knuckles. His hands were cool and a little rough; I could clearly see the blue veins knotted under his alabaster skin, something I found strangely erotic. He squeezed my hand.

"Whatever you want, Lucrezia, I'll be there."

It was barely a whisper, and really, I was surprised I heard it in the bustle of the busy coffee shop.

I squeezed his hand back, a sense of calm coming over me, and nodded, tears in my eyes.

"Okay."


	3. Discussions

**Third Installment of Loki and Lulu's _Unexpected_ adventures. For those of you who might be wondering where the other Loki and Lulu stories are, I have decided to make them into a multi-chapter series instead of individual one-shots. Mostly because I think it looks a little more organized. **

**Loki's POV**

* * *

Loki watched as Lulu picked at her grilled chicken breast, having already eaten all of the broccoli and rice on her plate. She clearly wasn't enjoying eating healthier because she was pregnant. Silence hung around their table, though the restaurant itself was lively with chatter. Loki could tell she had something on her mind from the firmness hovering in the corners of her mouth and the tension in her brow. He didn't blame her though, there certainly were quite a few things on his mind as well.

It was, perhaps, a week or so after their meeting in the café—that fateful meeting where Lulu told him she was with child. His child. Loki hadn't known what to do, what he was expected to do, besides offer his assistance in anyway Lulu could need. So he had given her the space she needed. Or he had tried to. He hated the helplessness that buffeted him as he watched Lulu at work, looking wane and confused. Eventually, he had given into his more base urgings and asked her to dinner.

"Do you like your food, Lucrezia?" He finally asked.

Lulu looked up, her blue-green eyes wide, as if it were a surprise to her that he would ask such a thing, "Yeah, it's great…I mean, thanks for inviting me out."

Loki tilted his head to the side, aware that she was lying about something. She looked back down at her plate instead of meeting his gaze and fidgeted with her fork for a moment.

"Actually, I was thinking…well, I wanted to talk to you about something," she murmured, chancing to look back up at him.

"Of course," he said, hoping to encourage her, or at least, put her to some ease.

Her little pink tongue darted over her bottom lip, an obscene gesture born out of nervousness. He tried not to focus on her mouth. She put her fork down, meticulously lining it up with the rest of the silverware. After, it seemed, she was sure everything looked immaculate, she returned her gaze to his.

"I think…I think I want go through with it…keep the baby I mean."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued.

"I mean, I've got a steady job, two degrees, and decent apartment. SHIELD has a great healthcare plan, so I'm covered on that front. It would be kind of selfish of me to not…to go through with it," she finished, clearly having given her decision much though, and sneaked a look at him.

Loki didn't really know what to say. He couldn't tell where she wanted him to figure into her plans, nor, really, did he know where he wanted to. He considered himself unlucky in father figures; one had cruelly cast him off when it was decided Loki was too alien, too strange, and the other had left him for dead moments after his birth. The realm of fatherhood, for him, was shrouded in ambivalence and self-doubt. Could anyone become a good parent after such poor examples?

Though that wasn't strictly true. His fathers had failed him, yes, but Loki would have to preform feats of the greatest self-deception to think that there was no positive parental influence in his life. Frigga had been all he could have ever hoped for in a mother—kind, nurturing, not afraid to scold when necessary, willing to listen at any moment. She had even been his first tutor in sorcery; the first to noticed that while he had little knack for swinging a broadsword, he was skilled in magic. If he could be even half the parent she was, he could consider it a great success.

But was that what Lulu wanted? For her, this would be her entire life. For Loki, it was different. He had eons ahead of him still, and though he would be sad if she asked him to walk away, it wasn't as if he wouldn't have another opportunity to rectify, through his own experiences, the wrongs done to him. Still, the thought of leaving Lulu on her own with a potentially very alien child made him feel…well…torn in two. Like an amputee missing a limb or a living twin missing their deceased half.

"Loki, say something," Lucrezia prompted, eyes bright with nervousness.

His attention snapped back to the woman before him and he tried to smile, though his face felt frozen. For once, he was speechless, silver tongue turned to lead. He wished he could say all that he had just been thinking, but perhaps that would frighten her, skittish as she seemed lately.

"I…do you…what," he stopped speaking and closed his eyes. After a long moment trying to sort through a storm of thoughts, he took a deep breath and continued, "May I, ah, go through with it, with you?"

This time it was she who reached across the table and tentatively placed her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her fingers were so warm; they made his cold bones ache. He squeezed them in return.

"I would like that," she said, a soft smile breaking across her face.

She extricated her fingers from his own, breaking the enchantment surrounding them. With a shy smile, she returned to her dinner.

* * *

Loki unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered Lucrezia in. The mood and their demeanors were so different from the last time she was here, their passionate night together almost seemed a dream. He had been careful not to touch her too much, not knowing her boundaries in that regards. They had agreed to be partners through her pregnancy, and he wanted to support her in whatever way she needed, but he wasn't sure if she was ready, or wanted, anything romantic or sexual. Personally, he would be happy to continue courting her. Still, pregnancy and a new relationship seemed like quite a lot to put on her plate. And now did not seem like the best time to bring such a thing up.

She unzipped her coat and he took it from her shoulders, reveling in the brief surrender of her skin under his touch. He hung it in the hall closet.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?"

Lulu shuffled her feet, "I'm not supposed to drink coffee or tea anymore, but some water would be nice."

Loki decided if it killed him he would make this girl comfortable around him again.

"Please make yourself at home, I'll be right back," he murmured, ducking into the kitchen.

They had decided to come back to his apartment after dinner, to spend some time together. She had said 'get to know each other,' and Loki had tried very hard not to point out they _knew_ each other very well. He wasn't exactly sure what Lucrezia had in mind, but he hoped the night would prove enjoyable, and not devolve into awkward silence as their dinner had.

Filling a glass tumbler with water, he returned to the living room to find Lulu perusing the wooden shelf holding his DVD collection.

"I didn't know you liked movies," she commented, taking her glass from him.

"I buy them, but I must confess I don't watch them all that often. I've probably only seen one in ten."

She turned to him and smiled; her entire face lit up and eyes sparkled, "let's change that."

Loki couldn't help the grin from spreading to his face; her enthusiasm was practically infectious, "by all means, choose whatever you'd like."

He sat on the dark leather sofa while she searched the shelves. After a long moment, she plucked something and held it out to him.

"Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade?" he read out, one eyebrow arched. "Sure."

Lulu busied herself with setting up and starting the film. He tried to help as much as possible, but honestly, he had very little idea how to work the cabinet of electronics in front of the sofa. If he wanted to watch something, he used magic to make it work. Anyway, she shooed him away, and Loki contented himself to watch her crouched in front of him, though he knew it was in poor form.

Finishing all too soon for his liking, Lulu sad stiffly on the cushion next to him, back straight and hands folded demurely in her lap. An energetic tune began to play on the television as the opening scene began. In response, he leaned into the deep corner of the sofa, letting one arm rest along the side and the other against his leg. Loki would have liked to lose himself in the narrative—truly it was entertaining—but he couldn't stop watching Lulu out of the corner of his eye. She would smile in anticipation of a favorite part—begin laughing seconds before a joke was said. He found watching her was just as interesting as the film, especially once the themes of paternal-filial relationships developed. Still, she did not relax from her stiff posture, and, though he never saw her do so, he was convinced she was watching him as well from the corner of her sea-colored eye.

The credits began to roll, the same jaunty song playing from the beginning. Lulu switched it off with a flick of a button on the plastic remote controller. Turning her upper-body towards him, she smiled.

"Did you like it?" She asked, bobbing her head to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

He let an easy smile grace his lips, "I did. Though, I must confess that I am not familiar with some of the historical references. Is it one of your favorites?"

She smiled, shyly, "it is. It's one of the reasons I wanted to be an archaeologist when I was younger," a delicious pink flush crept over her cheeks. "Though, I've since changed my mind. I'd rather work in a library than dig in the dirt under the hot sun."

He chuckled at the thought as he tried to imagine Lulu at an archaeological excavation. "No, I can't say I can see you do such a thing. You're far too pale."

She laughed at his gentle teasing, a light staccato of sound that sounded like she was crying. He couldn't help but smile in response—pleased with himself for making her relax, if only a little. He thought she might have a gentle quip in return, but there was something that had been on his mind nearly all week that he wished to understand. And, honestly, he had found no other way to work it into their conversation thus far.

"Lucrezia, may I ask something of you?"

Her eyes widened and he could hear her heart beat wildly in her chest at the sudden formality. "Of…of course."

He turned towards her and loosely took her hand in If she desired, she could have pull away from him. She didn't, and he let his fingers linger over the pulsing veins in her wrist.

"Why did you not stay the morning with me? Why did you disappear?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and he kept his eyes trained on her hand, so not to encumber her with his gaze.

Silence greeted his query for a long moment.

"I could ask you the same thing, Loki," she said finally, her soft tone matching his.

He looked up at her, peered into her eyes, trying to understand what she meant. Then hit him, sucking all the air out of his lungs with painful force. Of course she thought he had left—how embarrassingly stupid of him.

"I went to the boulangerie around the corner," he explained, his stomach sinking at his own foolishness for causing the situation in the first place. "I wanted to get breakfast for you."

"Oh."

The soft sigh of relief expressed with such a sort sound was rapturous to his ears. The drag of breath over her lips, borne up by a flame of hope. He wanted to take her lovely face in his hands and kiss her. Still, he hesitated.

"I thought," she cleared her throat. The corners of her eyes grew watery, though whether with relief or revisited rejection, he wasn't sure. "I thought you didn't want…me."

For a second time that evening, Loki found himself stunned into silence. Norns, how could she think such a thing?

"Is that why you didn't speak to me until last week?" He inquired when he found his voice again.

She nodded slowly. "You didn't even want to stay in your own apartment. I thought I had repulsed you."

He felt as if he had been skewered in the heart. Had he really caused her to think that? Surely he had made his interest in her, his _desire_ for her, clear enough during their night together.

"Oh Lucrezia," her name dripped from his mouth liked a poem.

Giving in to the allure of her soft skin, he cupped her cheek with his free hand, and, he thought, perhaps, she leaned into his touch ever so slightly.

"You could never repulse me," Loki murmured, again searching her eyes, this time for some spark that she understood him. "I _am_ sorry if I caused you distress, but you must know how ardently I desire you."

A sharp intake of breath; her blue-green eyes flashing in understanding.

"Still?" she breathed, not trusting the truth before her.

"Always, Lucrezia."

Slowly, so she could pull away if she wished, Loki lowered his face to hers. His gaze shifted from her own to the pinkness of her mouth. She again tortured him with that obscene gesture of tongue against lip before he pressed his mouth to hers, stealing a brush her retreating tongue as he did so. His eyes slid closed and he sigh against her as she began to kiss him back after a moment of stiffen surprise. Her free hand traveled up her chest to grip a fistful of his shirt. He wanted to ravish her right there—to hear her soft cries of pleasure and the feel the creamy smoothness of her skin against his own.

But instead, Loki pulled away gently and watched her exquisite face for some sign that she wanted what he did as well. A smile twinkled in her sea colored eyes and a rosy flush brightened her plumped lips and cheeks.

When she didn't say anything, he took the initiative.

"Lucrezia, it would make me very happy, and I hope it would make you happy as well, if you allowed me to continue courting you, as we go through this together."

With a mischievous smile dancing on her face, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

"That would make me very happy, Loki."

* * *

**Comment. Questions. Constructive Criticism? Please Review or PM. **


End file.
